emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5414 (1st October 2009)
Plot Cain continues to make jibes about Michael, not realising how much he's upsetting Debbie. Later, when he spots her leaving the garage, he attempts to stop her knowing she's going to the wedding to see Michael. He urges her to forget him and get on with her life, but Debbie is desperate and wants one last chance to convince Michael to change his mind. Realising she's not going to listen, Cain eventually agrees to go with her. They arrive at the church the same time as the veiled bride, and as she hears the wedding march begin, Debbie feels sick with nerves but runs towards the church. All eyes are on the bride as she moves serenely down the aisle and as Debbie spots Michael looking adoringly at his wife to be, the reality of what she's about to do suddenly hits home. Michael is stunned to see Debbie and Cain at the back of the church and as the vicar tells them to take a seat, the bride turns and Debbie and Cain is aghast to discover that it's Charity. Laurel and Ashley are both trying to avoid Sally, but after Laurel dodges her phone call, she feels guilty when she sees her waiting in the village with a bunch of flowers and reluctantly invites her to the pub for a drink. However, when Sally becomes the life and soul of the party at the pub and goes down a storm with the factory girls, Laurel feels put out again. Meanwhile, Leyla feels like a thief every time she looks at her new shoes and decides to snap off the heel and take them back to the shop for a refund. However, she's furious when the shop refuse to refund her the money knowing she did it on purpose. Also, Jai apologises to Jimmy after coming on to Nicola and offers him the haulage contract, much to Nikhil ’s annoyance. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman *Vicar - Tim Wallers *Ian Walmsley - Jarrod Cooke Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Robblesfield Way *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road *Hotten Road *St. Clement's Church - Exterior and nave/altar Notes *First appearance of Charity Tate since 1st March 2005. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,080,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes